A Matter of Time
by Mothgirl13
Summary: Just as it seems their are no aliens to battle, Ben and Julie are sent back in time to meet an unusual team of alien-fighting heroes known as the Animorphs and - unexpectedly - a man who calls himself the Doctor, and his companion. Can they band together to face down parasitic slugs, world domination, and the nineties? (rated K for some messy battles)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is probably the biggest fan fiction task I've pulled off_**:_** Writing a three-way crossover...and MAKE IT WORK D:**_

**_First things first, yes, this first chapter is a bit crappy. And obviously, I do not own Ben 10, Animorphs, or Doctor Who. _**

**_Without further ado, enjoy!_**

**~Mothy**

Ah, Mr. Smoothie, the gathering place of the young people of Bellwood. Two of these young people would be a couple, Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto. The former was pridefully describing his final battle against his long-time foe, Vilgax. The latter? Listening with the occasional eye roll. Julie had heard all of Ben's great (and exaggerated) achievements before, but she was supportive of him nonetheless…and rather enjoyed his silly acting.

"And KA-BOOM!" Ben exclaimed, throwing his arms out. "Vilgax and his ship were no more! Thankfully, I managed to get the heck out of there with Jetray!" He plopped back down, taking a sip of his smoothie. "Mm, lamb and sardine flavor! Anyway, pretty cool, huh?"

"For the umpteenth time, yes, Ben." Julie giggled. "I just can't believe that, even after all those times you've defeated Vilgax before, he still comes back!" she added, a genuine tone in her voice. Being the girlfriend of a guy who transformed into aliens was odd enough, but witnessing the things he went through was plain crazy!

But thankfully, today the two were spending the afternoon alone. No aliens, no enemies, no danger. Or so they hoped.

"Yeah," Ben grinned "They never learn. The bigger they are, the harder I kick their sorry butts back into the Null Void! Just because they're big and bad doesn't mean I can't take 'em!"

"Ah, but what if they were bad, but not quite so big?" A familiar voice said. A lot of weird aliens and villains showed up at Mr. Smoothy's, but this was certainly a first.

"Professor Paradox?" Ben exclaimed, shocked to see the time traveler appear at that moment. And normally, that meant something bad has or will happen. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no, not really. Pleased to see you again, Ms. Yamamoto. Care for a gumball?" The professor kindly added, holding out an old sack filled with his favorite treats.

"What gives? Is a universe collapsing or something?" Ben was eager to know, hungry for a little action.

"Oh no, not at all. I happened to drop in and overhear your conversation. Pray tell, Ben, have you heard of the Yeerk War?" Paradox asked with a solemn expression. He had said those last two words with the utmost bitterness.

"…doesn't ring a bell." Ben admitted. "I think I've heard Grandpa Max say something about it, but I don't know what that is."

"Most likely you lived through it, but were too young to even remember." Paradox stared off into space, recalling this war. "One of the greatest secret wars in history, and it's only a passing memory now."

"Listen, Professor." Ben butted in. "I appreciate the history lesson…kinda…but what does that have to do with anything I said?"

"Well…you have indeed fought many 'big and bad' foes…but never taken on enemies that are much, much harder to fight." Paradox's demeanor changed "I propose a field trip! Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"A field trip?" Julie didn't like where this was going either.

Before either teen could react, Mr. Smoothy disappeared. Everything was rushing around them, and suddenly, they were surrounded by people. Everything after that was a blur.

"What the?"  
"Controllers!"  
"Here?"

"Huh? Where…?"  
"Get them!"  
"TSEEEEER!"

I have the female!  
"BEN!"

"JULIE!"

"Whoa!"

The TARDIS lurched suddenly at an angle, nearly throwing the Doctor away from the control panel. "What's this?" He asked himself, checking all the controls. Everything should've been working accordingly! …Then again, when did the TARDIS _ever_ work accordingly?

"What was that?" Donna demanded, her thick red hair bouncing off her shoulders as she bounded up the stairs. "Slam on the brakes why don't you?!"

"Wasn't me!" The Doctor piped up. He leaned over the controls. "What is it?" He said softly, as if talking to a young child instead of a machine. "What's got you worked up?"

"It's not going to talk back, if that's what you're hoping for." Donna retorted. "I suppose we're not going to that Midnight planet you were talking about?"

"Ohh, but this could be much more exciting!" The Doctor said, acting giddy as the TARDIS sped through the time vortex. "Now, what's our destination?" He asked himself, looking up at the randomizing view screen. Letters and numbers jumbled and came to an exact time. The West Coast of America, 1995.

"Ah! Let's see what the 90's has to offer us! Hang on Donna!" The Doctor announced, throwing the switch to put the TARDIS into full gear. "Allons-y!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Was that last chapter too vague? Apologies. Maybe this'll clear some things up**_

_**I do not own Doctor Who, Ben 10, or Animorphs**_

**_My name is Jake. I can't tell you my last name, or where I live. We can't trust anyone, not even our own families. Five others and I have the ability to morph into any animal we acquire the DNA from. We've faced evil aliens, masters of dimension manipulating, and even went back in time when dinosaurs roamed…but really, nothing prepared us for this..._**

Through all of the commotion, the bright green flash of Ben's Ultimatrix got whoever those attackers were to freeze.

"Uh…wasn't he a human just a second ago?" A dark-haired boy on Ben's left asked. "Or am I seeing things?"

"Ugh! It reeks!" A tall, blonde girl gasped, covering her mouth and nose like an impromptu gas mask.

"I don't smell THAT bad!" Ben, now Swampfire, protested from his flat-on-his-back position on the rough, wooden floor of the…barn? He would've confronted that girl if it hadn't been for the freaky bird of prey giving him a death glare, silently insisting on digging its talons into his chest.

"Ben!" Julie cried out. The being holding her prisoner was a being that _definitely_ didn't belong in a barn. It looked like some blue-furred centaur, with hardly any facial features, and two extra eyes sitting on stalks that twitched and looked around. And a deadly looking tail, similar to that of a scorpion's, aimed right at Julie's throat.

"Hey! You let her go! …whatever you are…"

You know exactly what I am, _Yeerk_.

Ben blinked. This guy had telekinesis? "…Actually, I really don't." He said, shooing the hawk away and getting up. "Now, would someone tell me what's going on?" He demanded, igniting one hand to prove his point.

"Ax? Any chance that's he's Visser Three?" Said the other boy. He seemed like the leader of the group. Less snippy than the other one.

The alien, who was apparently the "Ax" he referred to, turned to this boy, but Ben couldn't hear anything from him. Julie tried her best to keep calm, staring at the blade still level at her throat.

"What's a visser?" Swampfire asked, very confused. "Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I'm not a visser. Now let her go!"

"I think he's telling the truth…." Another female voice piped up. A dark-skinned girl in stained work overalls watched the whole ordeal from over a stall door.

"I don't know, Cassie." The blonde girl said. "Visser almost fooled Tobias into thinking he was his long-lost cousin, you know."

"Who's Tobias?" Swampfire asked. "Okay, look, you want me to prove myself?" He smacked the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, reverting to his human form. "See? I'm actually human!"

"Ax, I don't think he's Visser Three, but how can he morph like that?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, that? I transform with this thing!" Ben said, presenting his left wrist. Normally he wouldn't tell his secret to just anyone, but these other kids were calling him weird names and had an alien holding his girlfriend hostage. What could possibly go wrong? "It's called an Ultimatrix, okay? I use it to turn into other aliens."

Ax neared his blade towards Julie's neck, but was distracted by a mechanical growling coming from her backpack. A blob of black and glowing green circuitry poked it's "head" out and…barked? Ax let go of Julie, not taking his main eyes off of the Mechomorph known to its owners as Ship. He trotted towards Ben. Ben froze, unsettled by the two pairs of eyes staring at him and then down at the Ultimatrix. He seized the Ultimatrix, examining it.

...This is not Andalite technology.

"Andalite? Don't you mean _Anodite_? Er, nevermind. Listen, you probably don't believe me, but we were sent here! We're not 'vissers' or Andalites or Yeerks, okay?"

Ax stared. The work of Ellimists? Who sent you?

"What's an Ellimist?"

Ax gave up, and walked off. Prince Jake, I believe he is telling the truth, but I still have my suspicions…

Jake stepped up. "Sorry about that, he has a personal beef with Yeerks."

"Uhh, sure." Ben said, being joined by Julie. "What's the big deal?"

"Okay, there's only two kinds of people out there right now." The other unnamed boy said. "The completely oblivious people who don't know that there's aliens out there beyond X-Files, and those completely on the Yeerk's side. I bet this guy's a Controller!"

"You're not making any sense!" Julie exclaimed. "If anyone here is a threat, it's you! Just…let us go!"

Ben thought it over for a long moment, while the other kids and the alien (and for whatever reason, that darn hawk staring at them in the rafters) bickered about what to do. The doors on the barn were shut and locked.

"I've got an idea." He told Julie quietly. "What if I explained myself? And somehow proved that I wasn't that…whatever it is you called me."

The four kids and the alien exchanged glances. Jake sighed. "Fine…but you'd better not be pulling some trick on us!"

A cat pawed at a stained food wrapper dangling from a trash can in an empty alley. It tore away from the bin and floated down. Before the cat could sniff out any remaining meat left behind, a loud whirring noise startled it, making it flee from the alleyway.

A translucent blue form appeared from nowhere, gradually forming an old British police box. The lantern sitting atop the roof continued to flare with every whir as the TARDIS materialized in place, finally dulling. The door with a police crest on it creaked open.

"Ah! Lovely! The nineties!" The Doctor said, casually strolling out in his usual brown suit and coat and some sunglasses. "Now, what's going on?" He asked himself, taking his Sonic screwdriver. With a push of a button, the little device buzzed loudly as he waved it around him. The sound stopped. Nothing. Nothing yet, at least.

"Do I look the part, Doctor?" Donna called out. As usual, she had raided the TARDIS's closet for proper nineties attire: denim, plaid flannel, scrunchies, the works.

"Very much so, but come on! Potential danger around!" He said, walking off, waving his sonic screwdriver around.

The town they had landed in was lively, but not busy. Men and women returning home from work, mothers pushing children in strollers, teens listening to music over boom boxes or walkmans. It was all rather picturesque, nothing at all out of the ordinary.

"So…What danger are we facing, exactly? Aside from the trends of the time." Donna said jokingly.

"No idea…" The Doctor replied honestly. He approached a man watering a flower bed. "Hello! John Smith, health department. This is my assistant, Miss Noble." He stated, flashing his psychic paper to the man. To the average eye, the paper would have been blank. Blank until persuaded that the wielder was indeed who they said they were, with their "credentials" printed out on the psychic paper.

The man, of medium height and a receding hairline, frowned at the odd man and his companion. "Yeah, what?"

"Ah, yes, I'd like to know, are their any major events happening around? Any strange occurrences lately?" The Doctor said, anxious for any news.

The man stared at them, but then responded. "Not that we know of, sir."

"Oh, what a shame. Thank you anyway." The timelord said, turning on heel to move on.

The workman then reached out and grabbed the Doctor's shoulder. "But, I think you'd be interested in this, Mr. Health Department." He said, tugging a folded piece of paper from the pocket of his overalls and handed it to them. On it was a picture of a happy family partaking in a picnic. "It's for the Sharing. If you haven't come to one, I'm sure you'd love it." He insisted.

"Oh yes! That Sharing! The Sharing in which…umm…you share…stuff. Right! I'll be there, thank you for your time!" the Doctor said, dashing away, leaving Donna to scramble after him. "Doctor!"

The workman waited until they were far away. He dropped the hose in the flowerbed, uncaring if it drenched the plants, and made his way to a phone booth.

He had an important call to make.

"…And that's how we got here!" Ben finished, exhaling in exasperation. For the past forty-five minutes or so, he had explained to them how he got the Omnitrix, a few of the villains he had fought, how he won against the Highbreeds and DNAliens invading Earth, and how he now had the Ultimatrix.

Needless to say, the four teens and their alien friend were speechless.

Jake was still suspicious, but they've experienced weirder situations. Sure, maybe Visser WAS trying to trick them again, but why bring in another Controller with him? To back up his story? No, too complicated.

"Is that enough proof?" Ben asked.

"So, what, this Paradox guy sent you back in time to help us or something? Sounds like you had your hands full as it was in the future." Cassie said, who appeared to be fascinated by Ben's stories of more aliens living among humans in the future.

"I guess…" Ben said.

"And we're stuck here until Paradox decides to bring us back." Julie said, watching Ship snooze at her feet.

"So, what's the verdict?" The blonde girl, found out to be named Rachel, asked Jake.

All eyes turned to the brunette. It didn't take him long to come up with a decision. "Well, if what you say is true…then maybe you can help us."

"Um…"

"But it's going to be different than those…Hybrids?"

"Highbreed."

"Right. And if you can shape shift, that makes it even better."

Ben exchanged a concerned glance with Julie, then back to the Jake. "Okay, what do I have to do exactly?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAUTION: LOOOONG chapter ahead of you! **_

_**No really, it's about six and a half Microsoft Word pages long. I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.**_

_**I do not own Ben 10, Animorphs or Doctor Who. I only made up some of the secondary characters that'll be mentioned.**_

**_My name is Rachel. I'm the Animorph everyone refers to as "Xena the Warrior Princess." Maybe that's true, maybe not, but as far as battle goes, this new guy is crazier than Xena ANY day…and this day in particular just didn't stop getting weirder…_**

Hovering in Earth's atmosphere was a foreign ship. Cloaked to hide away from the prying eyes of Earth technology that wasn't in the hands of Controllers, it droned on, ready to strike if enemy ships were foolish enough to wander over to the blue-green planet below. It was pitch black, with wicked axe blade-esque protrusions on either side. Inside it contained humans and tall, reptilian bipeds, neither having anything in common.

Except for the Yeerks that controlled their brains.

Each and everyone a different personality, but all of whom were bent on planetary domination. Thanks to a single Andalite, whom only wished to help the slug species, they had dominated three planets, Earth would be their fourth.

All was quiet, as it usually was, until the doors to the bridge behind them opened with a faint _swoosh_, followed by hooves clopping over the metal floor. Everyone readied themselves. This visit wasn't going to be a pretty one…

What is it now? Preparations for Kandrona pools MUST be made! Visser Three growled in thought speak. Previously known as Esplin 9466, Visser Three received his high authority by claiming the best spoils of war…an Andalite body to control.

"It's Hinar 7284, Visser, sir." One human replied. "He said it was urgent."

The Visser's stalk eyes swiveled from left to right. If this was another call about the Andalite Bandits making waste of another pool, heads would certainly roll. Well? Patch the message through! He demanded, gripping the railings before him with his seven fingered hands.

Those hands started to change. Fingers molded together to form human hands. The equine hind legs and tail seemed to suck themselves into his body, while his forelegs formed into human legs. Fur turned to fine human hair, and stalk eyes retreated into a balding skull. Finally, the Visser's almond shaped eyes shrank, denying the appearance of an Andalite, and in its place, the powerful human figure Victor Trent.

Within moments, Hinar's host's voice came over the ship's intercom. "Visser Three! I have news!"

"Out with it." Visser Three said coldly.

"Um…yes, you see…I found a blue box…"

The Visser's eyes widened. "The Escafil Device?" The Escafil device was the motherload of Andalite technology…granting the ability to morph into anything one wished through the acquisition of DNA.

"Er…no sir, b-but I think it's worthwhile! It's a blue box, and I swear it on my siblings, it appeared from nowhere! A man and a woman appeared from it, too!"

It all sounded like foolish fantasies, but somehow intrigued the Visser. "I must see it. Track Hinar's location, find this 'other blue box'!"

Alien machinery hummed to life, patching through every kind of security camera possible in the corresponding area. The ship's computers bleeped in confirmation. A holographic projection appeared, pointing down an alleyway.

Visser squinted at the image, disappointed, but only for a mere moment. A blue phone booth faded in and out of thin air, finally materializing. The doors swung open and the couple Hinar mentioned appeared, and then walked off-screen.

Visser Three grinned to himself, his eyes gleaming with a sense of personal victory. "_That_ blue box. Oh, this…" He said, strolling to the projection as if he was cornering an enemy. "THIS is perfect…I must have that blue box!"

"Sir?" One of the Controllers asked. It was fair to say that many of the Controllers present were surprised by their leader's abrupt behavior.

"With this," Visser said in a low, wicked tone. "Victory over the Andalites is as good as ours."

"Umm, not that I'm complaining, but…okay, I'm complaining, how are _moles_ going to take down evil aliens?" Nanomech squeaked, trailing behind five shuffling rodents through an underground tunnel. Sure, sneaking into the base was a great idea, but with moles? Such an image was embarrassing to even construe.

Says the talking lightning bug. Marco scoffed in thought-speak. You sound like Alvin and the Chipmunks' lost brother or something. Did you have to bring your alien mutt with you? He referred to Ship, oozing close behind them down the tunnels.

Guys, stay focused. Rachel said. Tobias, is everything clear up there?

Tobias, as Ben and Julie came to learn, was also an Animorph. A _nothlit_, by Andalite standards. The morphing ability came with the price of the morpher becoming trapped in a certain form if they stayed in said form longer than two Earth hours. For Tobias, that meant becoming trapped as a red tailed hawk with the consciousness of a human boy.

He was above ground, perched in a tree above Julie. She had insisted on coming, even though she had no powers of her own.

Everything's clear up here. Same kind of crowd. Tobias reported.

Prince Jake, we're nearing the exit of the tunnel. Ax stated.

Great. Let's get going. And Ben? Jake asked.

"Yeah?"

Try to not get yourself killed. Jake said, with an utterly serious tone.

"Right, got it. Hey, wait a minute! Who says we're probably going to get killed?" Nanomech squeaked, flitting after the Animorphs.

"Doctor, aren't we supposed to be looking for trouble?" Donna asked, accepting a decorative glass of lemonade from a very happy looking party host. It was a usual occurrence for everything to appear fine and dandy at first, and then turn horrible within moments. After all, Donna had experienced a whodunit-esque series of murders, an alien slave rebellion, and even near world domination on her wedding day!

Unlike her, of course, the Doctor was having a grand time, grinning and nodding in time with the music. Everything seemed fine at the moment, so why not stop and smell the nineties?

Donna sighed. Talking him into investigating without trouble presenting itself with a big, flashy neon sign was tricky. She left to try and mingle with the party guests. It was surprising, really. She expected The Sharing to be nothing more than a noisy child's birthday party, but was she ever so wrong. Children were indeed there, but so were teens, adults, and even elderly people. All of them apparently very happy.

She spotted two women sitting by a window, talking to one another quietly over Cokes. Seemed like an innocent place to start. "Oh, hello!" Donna said in a mock pleasant voice, joining them. "Don't mind me, I'm new here. Blew into town with my, erm, coworker over there." She said, nodding towards the Doctor.

The two women introduced themselves as Shannon and Vicky. Both came from very different worlds...one a well-seasoned business woman in real estate, the other a young beauty parlor worker…who had nothing to do with each other until the Sharing.

"It's really great! Don't they have these organizations where you live?" Asked Shannon, brushing her mop of curly hair back with a heavily bangled arm.

"Well…not The Sharing, specifically…" Donna said.

"I'm surprised." Shannon said. "I hear they've got plenty locations in the United Kingdom."

"Well, I suppose they're nowhere near where I live. In fact, I haven't heard of them until today."

To Donna's surprise, the two women exchanged concerned glances. Shannon cleared her throat and smiled. "Well, you haven't seen anything yet! Wait until you get to see the big surprise!"

"We can probably go take her now. Would you like to go see it?" Vicky said. She sounded anxious. Eager, in fact. Whatever this surprise was, it must be worth it.

"Well, I suppose that would be alright…"

No sooner had those words left Donna's mouth, she was forcefully ushered to the back of the room to a door, which upon entering, led to a downward staircase. Shannon closed the door behind her and followed Donna and Vicky down.

"See anything?" Julie asked.

Same as what usually happens. Tobias said. Thanks to his new vision, he could see far beyond what he could see with human sight.

"It's just weird…it looks like your usual block party."

You haven't seen the main event.

Tobias had seen it all before. Like clock work, Controllers and non-Controllers alike mingled at a seemingly harmless party, only for the non-Controllers to be hauled off to their doom, and the human hosts of Controllers having to relive a nightmare every three days.

"So what are we waiting for?"

A signal from Jake. They should be getting close by now.

"To the Yeerk pool?"

Exactly.

"Hey!" An adult male voice startled the two. Tobias had no choice but to hide further in the tree's branches. Julie had nowhere to run, not in time, anyway.

A man donned in your everyday cubicle worker attire approached Julie. "Young lady, aren't you going to join us? The event is free of charge."

"Um, no thanks. I was just watching…"

She would have gotten away, if the man hadn't grabbed her arm. "Young lady, aren't you supposed to respect your elders?"

"I- Hey! Let go!" She demanded, as the man started pulling her towards the building.

Julie! Oh, great! Tobias panicked. Jake! Julie's being dragged in, you'd better hurry!

Down below, Jake – as well as the rest of the Animorphs – were demorphing, but not enough to cut off his ability of thought-speak.

We're in! Just keep an eye on her as long as you can.

"What?" Ben said, appearing after the green flash that signaled his transformations. "What happened?"

"Julie's being brought in. Don't panic yet, we might be able to get her out of here before anything happens. We don't have much time, you'd better morph again." Jake said, focusing. Orange fur bristled and appeared over his reshaped face and limbs, transforming into a tiger. The others did the same, with different forms. A grizzly bear, a wolf, and a gorilla. Only Ax stayed the same.

This wasn't quite the mission Ben was planning on, especially with Julie now in danger. Time to bring out the big guns…

"Donna?"

The Doctor looked around, puzzled. He could've sworn Donna was close by, chatting with some of the locals, but had disappeared altogether. He had checked the main room, the surrounding hallways, the bathrooms…where could she have run off to now?

Not only that, why was everyone staring?

"Donna?" He asked again, curiously. On the brink of giving up and assuming she had retreated to the TARDIS, he made a beeline for the door.

But then he noticed something. A lot of the party guests were retreating to nearby doors, looking over their shoulders, and closing the door behind them quickly. In this case, a teenage girl of Asian origin was being forcefully escorted to one of these doors by a man, who glared at the Doctor before abruptly leaving.

"Oh…that's unexpected." The Doctor said. "Donna!" He exclaimed, like some crazed war cry, and rushed to that door.

The Yeerk pool was _massive._

Picture an in-ground swimming pool, glowing red from the Kandrona rays…which to Ben looked a lot like giant heat lamps. But that wasn't the intimidating part. A platform loomed over the pool, where Controller-humans were held over the pool, where either a Yeerk was dropped out or one crawled back in. Lining the back walls were cages, where Yeerk-free humans were begging to be set free while other Controllers stood guard.

"_This_ is what the Yeerks are doing?" Ben asked, horrified. He, Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachel and Ax were all watching from a safe distance, awaiting Jake's orders.

What did you expect? Marco asked. Ripley fighting off a Yeerk monster in a robotic suit?

"Not exactly…" Honestly, the Yeerks weren't much different that the Xenocytes the Highbreed used on humans…but this was a slightly different situation. Xenocytes mutated their human hosts, making it less uncomfortable to fight them and – on occasion – extract them from hosts. This time it would mean hurting many innocent people, with a less easily extractable controlling alien.

"What do we do, exactly?"

What we normally do. Rachel responded. Make some noise, rattle the Yeerks' cage, fight off the Hork-Bajir…

And get out. Jake added.

The less non-Controllers you hurt, the better. Cassie said.

No sooner had she said that, Ben's fears were confirmed. Julie was being dragged down the stairwell to the Yeerk pool, fighting with all the strength she had. She was being dragged alongside a red-haired woman, who was also screaming for a doctor or something.

"That's it, I'm going in!" Ben said, dialing up the first alien to appear on the Ultimatrix and pressed down on the faceplate.

No, Ben! WAIT!

"Donna!" The Doctor yelled, clambering down the stairs. Clearly they weren't meant to be nice like the rest of the building. They were dark, and the walls were bare. No signs depicting what was upwards or what was downwards.

But, given that no one had come up from the passageways, downwards was the way to go.

The further down he went, voices became more apparent, some were frightened, others threatening. And, of course,

"DOCTOOOOOOR!"

He skidded out into the clearing, only to be met with sludgy pools, dozens of humans in cages or being forced into the pools, and curiously, a very, very tall anthromorphic dinosaur.

"Oh… the party just got more interesting."

_**Was it worth the read?  
**_**_If any of you are mad about treating Julie and Donna like damsels in distress, sorry. I didn't want to make it that way, but they're going to get tangled in battle one way or another :P  
Reviews are greatly appreciated! _**


End file.
